


winter cheer

by straightforwardly



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow, a small experiment, and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuoHimura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuoHimura/gifts).



> DuoHimura, I hope you enjoy this! I have a weakness for fluffy femslash and winter-themed stories, so when I saw your letter, I knew I had to write something for it. 
> 
> I went with your name for the main character, Stella Langley, because I thought that it suited her.

"It's snowing!"

Stella appeared in the doorway of the kitchen without warning, grabbed Ellen's arm and began steering her to the door before Ellen had fully registered that she was there. 

"What are—"

"Snow! We _have_ to go out— I bet I can beat you in a snowball fight!"

She tossed Ellen a coat, and Ellen began to pull it on, though she hadn't stopped protesting. "I was in the middle of— "

"No excuses!" Stella declared, her eyes bright with mirth.

Ellen rolled her eyes at her, though she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, and threw a scarf at her face.

* * *

When they came back inside, covered in snow and laughing, two forgotten mugs of cocoa greeted them from the kitchen counter.

"Wait," Ellen said, catching Stella by the wrist when she moved to pour them down the drain. "I want to test something. Could you try heating that one up with Red magic?"

Stella obliged with a breathy laugh, wrapping her hands around one of the cups. Sweat beaded on her forehead; flames, the smallest she could possibly conjure, tickled from her palms. 

"What if I melt the cup?" she asked as she worked, eyeing the object in question somewhat warily.

"That's a possibility, yes," Ellen said, a bit distractedly. As she spoke, she dug around in the kitchen drawers. After a moment, she found a small notepad, on which she immediately began jotting notes down. 

Well, that was reassuring. 

Steam rose from the cup, and Stella doused her flames with a relieved sigh. Now that it was warm, it actually looked somewhat appetizing again, but she didn't take a sip— she knew better than to make assumptions when Ellen was in experiment-mode.

Ellen gestured with her free hand, and Stella held the cup out to her. 

Ellen dipped a finger into it, then made a face. "Yuck— it's hot _and_ cold." Her forehead creased as her grimace faded into a small frown. Stella resisted the urge to kiss the creases away. 

Ellen tapped her pencil against her cheek for a moment, thinking. "How much energy did you use to heat it? Did you spread the flames out evenly, or did you concentrate it on a single location. What—"

Stella set the cup aside, and pushed a stray lock of hair out of Ellen's eyes. Ellen abruptly fell silent, her cheeks reddening. 

"More experiments can wait," Stella said, taking advantage of her momentary silence. "We still have another cup of cocoa, and it's not like it's going to get any colder."

"Well, actually—"

Stella laughed, fond and exasperated, before leaning up for a kiss. 

Experiments— especially experiments with Ellen— were fun and all, but she could think of a better way to spend a snowy day.

Judging by the way Ellen was pulling her closer, she thought she might agree.


End file.
